


✰ IT AS STRANGER THINGS SCENES ✰

by kklovesbts



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Asexual Mike Hanlon, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Boys Kissing, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak as Eleven | Jane Hopper, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff, Frank Kaspbrak Lives, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Good Parent Frank Kaspbrak, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, My First AO3 Post, Pansexual Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier as Mike Wheeler, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Starcourt Mall (Stranger Things), Stranger Things 2, Stranger Things 3, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kklovesbts/pseuds/kklovesbts
Summary: .*･｡ﾟall in the title .*｡ﾟ•
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. "Yeah, It's so funny that I wanna spend romantic time with my boyfriend!"

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ  
> this is my first story on here, so please don't hate me, thx  
> and since i can't do italics cause im dumb, ' will be used a italics, for like whenever there's song lyrics, or whenever someone's thinking. and " will be used for whenever someone's talking. ' will be mostly used for song lyrics, so yeah :)  
> ｡*ﾟ`♪

'just a little uncertainty can bring you down'

Eddie grips onto Richie's Nirvana t-shirt, deepening the kiss between the two desperately as he tilts his head, a fuzzy feeling filling his stomach at the sensation of Richie's soft, but slightly chapped, lips against his own.

This moment was purely euphoric and full of bliss for Eddie, him having been trapped in a lab for 10 years beforehand, after all, having never really felt love or a sense of comfort.

It wasn't like this was the first time he and Richie had kissed like this--- in fact they did this all the time. Richie was at Eddie's house everyday, 7 days a week, promising to Frank Kaspbrak he and Eddie were just 'hanging out', which of course Frank had his suspicions about, but had said nothing.

The first few times they had kissed had of course been-- awkward. Especially since Richie's braces had bumped against Eddie's teeth every 5 seconds. But now, they had gotten the hang of things. 

The two were currently situated on top Eddie's bed, 'Never Surrender' by Corey Hart blaring from his radio in an attempt to 'make the moment more romantic', as Richie liked to put it. Eddie quite couldn't make sense of Richie's point, but went along with it anyways. Friends don't lie, after all.

Well- boyfriends don't lie. At least that's what Eddie had assumed they were. They had never explicitly stated it to one another, but was verbally said and acknowledged throughout the Losers Club. 

In a sudden moment, Richie had broken the kiss, causing Eddie to whine a bit from the lack of contact as he opened his eyes, only to find Richie singing off-key along to the lyrics of the song, catching Eddie off guard.

"And nobody wants to know you now~!" Richie sings out, his eyes squinted as a grin forms on his face, his voice obviously cracking for humorous purposes. He grips onto Eddie's hands, Eddie raising a brow in amusement.

"Richie stop---" He says, his cheeks heating up as he fights back a smile, him desperately not wanting Frank to get more bothered by the couple than he already was. "Nobody wants to show you---" Richie gets cut off by Eddie's hand clasping over his mouth, his next words getting muffled.

Eddie can immediately feel Richie's grin against his hand, braces and all as Richie pulls Eddie's hand away to continue his singing. "So, if you're lost-" "Richie!" "and on your" "Stop~" "Own~~" "Richie!" Eddie huffs, him no longer able to contain his smile as he continues to attempt to cover Richie's mouth, his attempt obviously failing since Richie was 10x stronger than he was, him standing at a whopping 6ft, whilst Eddie stood at 5'4.

"You can never surrender!" Richie sings out with all his might, his tongue sticking out playfully as he shakes Eddie's hands in his own. "Seriously Richie, fucking stop asshole--"

"What, you don't like it?" Richie snickers as he opens his eyes, mocking offense as he intertwines their fingers in place, his blue eyes piercing into Eddie's brown ones.

"No I---" Eddie sighs in defeat, letting out a soft chuckle before leaning forward once more and connecting their lips again, Richie immediately returning the action as he places a hand on Eddie's cheek and smiles into the sweet and passionate kiss. 

Meanwhile, in the living room merely a few feet away from Eddie's bedroom, Frank Kaspbrak sits on a brown and torn-up recliner, trying his best to focus on the TV in front of him. 

Obviously at this point, he was aware of Richie and Eddie's relationship, but honestly? He was starting to get tired of it. Richie pretty much came over everyday, and it was hard to just relax, scared and overprotective over Eddie after what had happened long before..

And it was getting annoying too, hearing the two's secretive giggles and chatter in the other room while he was trying to enjoy his time away from work, sipping on his 2nd beer of the night as he slumped in his recliner.

Upon hearing the laughter from the room grow silent and the music continue to play, Frank raises a curious brow, leaning the recliner back and tilting his head in order to peek into the room.

And there was his confirmation as to what exactly they had been doing everytime Richie came over. 

Richie and Eddie were seated on Eddie's made bed, bent forward as they were heated in an almost desperate kiss, Richie's hands running through Eddie's short brown hair and Eddie's hands cupping Richie's slightly acne tampered jaw. 

"Hey!"

The two boys almost immediately break apart upon hearing Frank's voice, both of their freckled cheeks flushed a bright crimson as they turn to look through the ajar door.

Eddie immediately brings his hand forward as he furrows his brows to concentrate, shutting the door closed with the force of his powers.

"Hey! 3 inch minimum! Leave the door open 3 inches!" Frank calls out, getting up and rushing towards his son's door as he turns the door knob, it not even budging for a single second.

He continues to jiggle the door knob, eventually giving up and knocking on the pristine mint colored door. "Eddie, open this door." Frank warns, a frustrated tone to his voice as he lets out a sigh.

"Open this door---" Frank turns the door knob one last time, the door eventually swinging open as his eyes immediately dart around the room.

Eddie and Richie were both seated on the bed again just as before-- only this time Eddie was seated against the wooden head-frame, Richie sprawled out on the end of the bed and a comic in both of their hands, as if nothing had been happening between the pair seconds before. 

"What's wrong?" Richie asks, playing dumb as he looks up from his comic, pushing up his glasses and staring up at Frank, who was glaring right back at him, as if the two had had a non-verbal competition going on neither really understood.

Frank huffs, looking between the two once more as Eddie's flashes him a knowing yet reassuring smile, as if to say 'we totally weren't sucking face seconds before you walked in'.

Frank eventually gives up and sighs, rolling his eyes (which is a trait Richie noticed to be shared amongst Frank and Eddie, even though the two weren't related by blood) as he steps out of the room and shuts the door.

✰✰✰


	2. "Cause it's different."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ  
> S1 kiss scene  
> .*･♪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ﾟ.  
> i wrote this at 2AM while sleep deprived, so please forgive any shit writing or spelling mistakes.  
> .*･

"Are you feeling any better?" Richie asks Eddie, tapping his fingers anxiously against the wooden table, deciding to use this moment as an opportunity to well--- get personal with Eddie and not spew trash out of his mouth.

He pushes up his glasses, waiting for a response as he looks into Eddie's big chocolate doe eyes, which immediately made his stomach churn and flutter with butterflies.

"What's...pudding?" Eddie suddenly asks, his soft voice and attempt at speaking squeezing Richie's heart even more.

Calm the fuck down Richie, can you go one second without being a total disaster? 

"Pudding--- it's this chocolate gooey shit you eat with a spoon--" Richie explains quickly, his leg bouncing under the table. Upon seeing Eddie scrunch up his freckled nose in confusion, he chuckles softly.

"Don't worry Eds, when all of this is over you won't have to keep eating junk food and left-overs like a dog anymore." Richie reassures him, twisting his lips into a small grin, his braces on display.

"Don't....call me that." Eddie frowns, lightly nudging Richie's shoulder, causing the taller boy to laugh even more at his antics. "Oh whatever, you love it..uh..anyways. My mom...Maggie...she's a pretty fucking awesome cook if you ask me, so you'll be able to eat whatever you'd like." He continues, his face lighting up with a smile once more.

"Eggos?" Eddie asks hopefully.

"Well- yeah Eggos. But real food as well..."

Richie pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing to speak, extremely fucking terrified of getting vulnerable, especially with Eddie.

"You see...I was thinking Eds...once all of this is over and Bill's back and you're not a secret anymore, my parents can get you an actual bed for the basement..." Richie pauses for a moment to think. "..Or you can take my room if you want...since I'm down there all the time anyways. Only if you want to of course! But you'd hate the mess in there." Richie chuckles and looks down at his lap, Eddie continuing to hang on to every single one of Richie's words as he nods. 

"My point is... they'll take care of you. They'll be like your new parents and Betty... she'll be like your new sister. Unfortunately." Richie snorts at that last bit, looking up to meet Eddie's eyes once more.

"Will you be like my brother?" Eddie asks, raising a brow as he locks eyes with Richie as well. 

"What--? Fuck no----no---" Richie says, taken aback as his face immediately heats up again. 

"Why no?"

"Because Eds..." Richie sighs, averting his eyes away from Eddie's out of embarrassment. Fuck, why did he have to say that? Confessing his feelings was something he REALLY didn't want to be doing right now. For a moment, he's speechless, which is something rather shocking for Richie. 

He eventually speaks up.

"Cause it's different." He mumbles.

"Why?"

What's with all these questions anyways? Richie thinks to himself, starting to get more and more anxious with every passing second as his eyes meet Eddie's again, a look of pure confusion on Eddie's soft features.

"I mean...I don't know. I guess it's not." Richie sighs disappointingly.

How could he ever think he and Eddie could be more than just friends? He had already pulled the "my parents are like your new parents" card. Nice going Trashmouth!

"It's fucking stupid." Richie adds, it being barely audible, but Eddie could still unfortunately hear, his eyebrows now furrowed together as he leans in closer to Richie.

"Richie?"

"..Yeah Eds?"

"Friends don't lie." Eddie says, his eyes staying concentrated on Richie's, before quickly adding. "And...don't call me that!"

Richie nods and takes another deep breath, mustering up some courage to finally spill somewhat of what was on his mind. "Well...I was thinking...I don't know. Maybe we can go to the Snow Ball together..." He mumbles, his ears and cheeks turning crimson

Despite the situation being embarrassing as hell, and him probably fucking looking pathetic right now, for some reason he felt comfortable under Eddie's gaze. He trusted Eddie with his life, as cheesy as it sounds. (He literally saved his life, after all) Besides, if Richie ended up saying something stupid like he usually does, he could play it off as some shitty slang and Eddie wouldn't blink an eye at that. 

"Snow Ball?" Eddie asks, scrunching up his nose again, nearly causing Richie's heart to pound out of his chest. His heart was thumping so hard he swore Eddie could hear it too. 

"It's basically this cheesy fucking school dance where you go into the gym and dance to boring pop music and stuff-- I've never been. But I know you're not supposed to go with your brother." Richie laughs, pain hiding behind it.

"No?"

"I mean- you could. But it'd be really fucking weird. You're supposed to go to school dances with someone that...y'know..someone that you like."

"A friend?" Eddie asks, a smile lighting up his features, clearly proud of himself for using a word that had been taught to him, which made Richie's chest bubble. Fuck. Why'd this boy have to be so damn cute? But so damn oblivious at the same time. 

"No no- not a friend uh..." Richie tries to explain, clearly failing as he gulps. "Someone like uh--"

You can do it Richie, just fucking say it. But just don't do anything dumb--- 

Before Richie can even listen to his own advice, he's leaning forward, connecting his and Eddie's lips in an awkward yet sweet kiss, his braces knocking against Eddie's teeth.

It wasn't the best kiss obviously, it was his first after all, and he was sure it was Eddie's too. But he had put all of his courage and emotion into it, so it had to mean something.

Richie eventually pulls away, expecting a look of disgust to be on Eddie's face, but what he got instead was surprising.

Eddie's face was lit up with yet another smile, and he could almost even identity it as a shy one. Richie shyly returns the smile, his heart racing a mile a minute.

Shitshitshitshitshit-

He suddenly notices a bright pair of headlights from outside, him immediately sparking up a conversation about that to avoid any awkwardness to seep into the moment.

"..That's Betty--! Hold on. I'll be right back, you stay here." Richie says, placing a hand on Eddie's shoulder before getting up and shuffling away as quickly as possible, Eddie looking at the boy again with confusion and worry as he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ･｡ﾟ  
> btw for anyone confused, betty ripsom is nancy is this so 😳  
> ☆ﾟ.


End file.
